<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break In by syzygy_mellifluous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140536">Break In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygy_mellifluous/pseuds/syzygy_mellifluous'>syzygy_mellifluous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Two idiots who have feelings for each other but both think the other doesn't have feelings for them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygy_mellifluous/pseuds/syzygy_mellifluous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna’s seemingly unrequited feelings for Kristoff comes to a head at a wedding that Kristoff didn’t even want to go to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, here I am again. This fic is inspired by the Halestorm song Break In. I’ve linked the song here so you can listen along, if you so choose https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wnPXaojnbY I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna loved everything about weddings; getting dressed up, dancing, drinking, and celebrating one the new marriage of one of her friends. When the day finally came that one of her friends from college asked her to be a bridesmaid, she eagerly accepted. Unfortunately for her, a wrench was thrown in her plans. When she RSVP’d for the wedding, she had a boyfriend - they broke up the following week. Not wanting to have to explain to the bride that she <em> wouldn’t </em>be bringing a plus one after all, she decided to ask her best friend to accompany her; her best friend, who she may or may not have had a crush on. </p><p>“Please, Kristoff,” she begged. “I’ll owe you! I just don’t want to go by myself.”</p><p>“I hate weddings,” he grumbled. “And you won’t be alone, all of your friends will be there.”</p><p>“But all of my friends are bringing their <em> boyfriends</em>! It’s a win-win situation for both of us.”</p><p>“Exactly how does this benefit me in any way?” He asked, clearly dragging his feet at the idea.</p><p>“Free food and free alcohol. You don’t have to give the couple a gift. <em> And </em> I’ll owe you favor.”</p><p>“I’d still have to get dressed up and talk to people, though. And dance - you know how I feel about dancing.”</p><p>“You’ll only have to dance with me! Please, I’m begging you. I’ll never ask you for another favor ever again,” she promised, clasping her hands together.</p><p>“We both know that’s a lie,” he remarked, sounding unimpressed. </p><p>“I know,” she said, sheepishly. “But you’re the only person who’s ever willing to help me! I don’t have anyone else to ask.”</p><p>“Ugh, fine!” He groaned, glaring at her. “But don’t think you’re getting off the hook with that favor. I’m going to use it on my terms, when I’m ready.”</p><p>A look of relief washed over her face. “Thank you!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. “You’re the best.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard that before,” he muttered, reaching up to pat her on the back. </p><hr/><p>Nearly three months later, the day had finally arrived. The morning went by in a blur; it started as soon as she had woken up. The bridal party met for breakfast before retreating to the brides’ parents house to have their hair and makeup professionally done. She wasn’t used to being pampered, but quickly fell in love with the elegant updo that the bride had requested all the bridesmaids have done. Before she knew it, she was slipping into the strapless navy blue chiffon dress that all of the bridesmaids were wearing, and preparing to pose for professional photographs. The next thing she knew, she was in a limo on the way to the venue.</p><p>She only saw Kristoff for a short while and from a distance while the ceremony occurred. She was standing up at the altar and he was in the far back of the room, sitting by himself. She didn’t see him again until the actual reception began, after taking more professional photos and after the bride and groom’s first dance, which she watched from the dance floor. When she was finally able to go to the table, he stood up and greeted her.</p><p>“Thank you so much for doing this,” she cooed, pulling him into a hug. “I know you’ve probably been so miserable this entire time.”</p><p>“It wasn’t the <em> worst </em> thing in the world,” he admitted. </p><p>She pulled away and looked up at him. “I didn’t even get a chance to look at you,” she commented.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “You act like you’ve never seen me in a monkey suit before.”</p><p>“Oh shush, you look <em> incredibly </em> handsome,” she smiled.</p><p>“I’m just grateful no one’s looking at me,” he grumbled, reaching over and pulling out her chair so she could sit. </p><p>They sat at a table with some of the other bridesmaids and their dates, and while Anna made small talk, Kristoff sat quietly beside her. She tried to bring him into the conversation between the speeches, but he didn’t seem interested, and the next thing she knew, they were being served dinner. </p><p>“How’s your food?” She asked him at one point.</p><p>“It’s fine,” he answered simply.</p><p>When the servers began to clear the plates from the table, Anna felt a pair of hands come down on her shoulders. She turned around and saw two of the other bridesmaids, Francine and Nora, standing behind her.</p><p>“Come to the bathroom with us?” Francine asked.</p><p>Anna nodded, and placed a hand on Kristoff’s arm. “I’ll be right back,” she assured him, before sliding her chair back and following the other two women out of the ballroom. </p><p>“Is that your new boyfriend?” Nora grilled, once they had reached the quiet of the restroom.</p><p>“No, he’s just my friend,” she explained, but then decided to clarify. “My best friend.”</p><p>Francine and Nora's faces both fell as they exchanged a look. </p><p>“What?” Anna pressed, a small laugh escaping her lips.</p><p>Francine grimaced. “You’re kidding, right?”</p><p>“No? I’m sorry, I’m confused,” she frowned.</p><p>“Oh, honey,” Nora sighed. </p><p>“Are you <em> blind </em>?” Francine asked, squinting her eyes.</p><p>“Blind?”</p><p>“Oblivious. That man looks at you like you, personally, hung the moon in the sky.”</p><p>Anna couldn’t help but laugh for real this time. “He does not.”</p><p>“Seriously?!” Nora exclaimed. “Anna, you’re hopeless.”</p><p>“Why am I hopeless? I’ve been friends with him since we were in high school, I’m positive he doesn’t have any feelings <em> like that </em> for me,” she explained.</p><p>“So you’re blind <em> and </em> dumb,” Francine snorted.</p><p>“I am not. He’s just never shown any interest in me,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>“Maybe he hasn’t said anything <em> to </em> you because you always have a boyfriend.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “I haven’t had a boyfriend in three months.”</p><p>“I think the real question here is: do you have feelings for him?” </p><p>“I did,” she answered timidly, squirming with discomfort. “I guess I do, a little bit.”</p><p>“So what’s stopping you from pursuing something with him?” Nora prodded gently.</p><p>“Well, for starters, he’s my best friend and I don’t want to risk losing our friendship. But I know that he doesn’t have feelings for me.”</p><p>Francine reached out and gripped her shoulders. “Anna, he hasn’t stopped staring at you since the ceremony. Like, literally has not taken his eyes off of you.”</p><p>“It’s because he hates weddings and I’m the only person here that he knows,” she explained. “In fact, he’s probably cursing me out right now because I left him alone at the table.”</p><p>“Why did he agree to come with you, then?”</p><p>“Because I literally begged him to.”</p><p>The two women exchanged another worried glance as Anna looked on. </p><p>“Well, you know him better than we do,” Nora finally spoke up. “But, from an outsider's perspective, he just looks at you with such...adoration.”</p><p>“He really does,” Francine promised. “Like a lovesick puppy.”</p><p>“Well I appreciate your input, but I’m sorry to disappoint,” she giggled nervously. “I should be getting back to him, though; he’s probably pissed that I ditched him.”</p><p>She didn’t give them a chance to respond, and darted out of the bathroom. By the time she reached the ballroom, the lights had been turned off in favor of strobe lights, the music was deafeningly loud, and most of the party was on the dance floor. Unsurprisingly, Kristoff was sitting at the table where she’d left him, completely alone. When she finally reached him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and accidentally startled him.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” She yelled over the loud music.</p><p>“It’s fine!” He yelled back.</p><p>“I’m sorry I took so long, I hope you don’t think I was trying to ditch you or something,” she shouted again.</p><p>“It’s fine!” He repeated.</p><p>She took her hand off of his shoulder and grabbed his hand instead, gently pulling him up. “Let’s get a drink!”</p><p>He followed her lead, and after a drink or two, they found themselves on the dance floor. After a few upbeat songs, the DJ announced that there was going to be a slow dance, and Anna found herself pulling Kristoff towards her. She reached up to drape one arm around his shoulder. She took one of his hands in her own and his free hand fell to her waist.</p><p>“Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?” He wondered aloud as they started to sway back and forth. </p><p>“No,” she answered sweetly, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks.</p><p>“You look so beautiful,” he whispered.</p><p>“Thank you. And thank you for coming with me,” she gushed. “I know you’d rather pull your teeth out than come to stuff like this.”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” he chuckled. “But it isn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”</p><p>“I don’t know why you put up with me,” she murmured, looking up at him. The tenderness in his gaze was insurmountable and her breath caught in her throat as she finally understood ‘the look’ that Nora and Francine had been talking about. </p><p>“You’re the only person who puts up with me, so it’s only fair,” he mused, not breaking eye contact.</p><p>Suddenly, it felt as if everyone else around them had disappeared and they were the only two dancing. She could hardly hear the music anymore, as her sole concentration was on Kristoff, and she was suddenly overwhelmed with regret and guilt for being so <em> blind </em> for all those years. All of the signs that she foolishly misconstrued as friendliness. “But I’m a total dumbass.”</p><p>“Nah, you’re not,” he hummed. </p><p>“I’m just <em> so </em> stupid.”</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed together as he pulled away slightly. “Anna, what are you talking about?”</p><p>“I’m oblivious to things that are right in front of my own face.”</p><p>He shook his head. “You aren’t making any sense right now.”</p><p>“I’m just...a goddamn fool,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>“What’s with all the self-deprecation? Where is this coming from?”</p><p>“Look, I’m really sorry for taking advantage of you all the time. For forcing you to do things that you don’t want to do and for being so awful,” she said, nodding her head forward and leaning her forehead on his chest.</p><p>“What?” He squeezed her a little tighter, concern growing in his eyes. “Did I do or say something that would make you think that?”</p><p>Her head snapped up. “No! You’re wonderful. I’m just...an idiot,” she answered, pulling away from him as soon as the song ended. Her brain felt like a tornado had passed through it; memories of missed signs and signals wreaking havoc on her head. Always chasing after someone else when the best person, the person she wanted, wanted her, too. </p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked, reaching out for her, and she was suddenly aware that they were the only two people on the dance floor who weren’t dancing. </p><p>“Can we talk?” She managed to say. “Outside?”</p><p>He nodded, and followed her outside to a small garden behind the venue. Quite a few guests were hanging around outside, and she led him to the more private area where the wedding party had taken photos earlier in the day. It was illuminated by fairy lights and a few lanterns, and the only noise was the slight chatter of the other guests in the distance. There was a slight chill in the air, and she shivered as she sat down on the white marble bench, patting the empty seat next to her so Kristoff would join her. A moment later, he did, and she spoke up.</p><p>“Have I ever hurt you, Kristoff?”</p><p>“Anna, what -”</p><p>“Please, just answer the question,” she begged, cutting him off mid-sentence.</p><p>“Yes,” he admitted. “But not intentionally.”</p><p>“Oh god, I’m so stupid,” she said, burying her face in her hands. </p><p>“What’s going on?” </p><p>She took a deep breath and decided it was better to just spit it out than to dance around the subject. “You have feelings for me, don’t you?”</p><p>He suddenly blushed a bright crimson. “I, uh - yes.”</p><p>She groaned, smacking her forehead with the heel of her palm. “Moron!”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he grimaced, shrinking down. “I really hope that this doesn’t ruin our friendship. That’s the most important thing to me.”</p><p>“No! You’re not the moron, I am,” she explained. “This is going to sound <em> so </em> stupid, but I have feelings for you, and I’ve spent the last few years thinking that you didn’t feel the same way.”</p><p>His eyebrows shot up. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Yes! I’m such an awful person - for not noticing, and for taking advantage of your kindness and then running off with some asshole every couple of months, probably hurting you in the process. And then somehow you were there waiting to comfort me, every single time.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make you an awful person. It wasn’t like I made my feelings clear to you and you just chose to ignore them.”</p><p>“I could’ve done something about <em> my </em>feelings, though.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?” He asked in a quiet voice. </p><p>“Because I didn’t want to mess up our friendship and I didn’t think you felt the same way.”</p><p>“So it seems like we’re on the same page about that, then.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you weren’t the one who was pursuing other people. I was.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do? Move on when you think your feelings are unrequited?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she sighed, shaking her head. “I just don’t know.”</p><p>“I think you were the one doing the right thing. You weren’t sitting around, stewing in jealousy like I was. Why do you think I was dragging my feet about coming to this wedding with you?”</p><p>“Because you hate weddings?”  </p><p>“Well, yeah, but that’s not the real reason why. It’s because I figured you would find someone else by the time it rolled around and take them instead. Or that being here would cause more pain than it was worth.”</p><p>Her face fell even further. “Oh god, I’m so sorry I made you think like that.”</p><p>“Don’t be - if I didn’t come, then we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now,” he remarked. “I do have to ask you, though; how did you realize that I had feelings for you?”</p><p>“Because Francine and Nora pulled me into the bathroom to ask if you were my new boyfriend; they said that they noticed you didn’t take your eyes off me the whole night.”</p><p>“Great, so they think I’m a creep,” he muttered.</p><p>“No, the opposite, actually. It wasn’t that you were staring at me, it was the way you were <em> looking </em> at me - with adoration. They told me that I was oblivious for not noticing. They certainly weren’t wrong - I just don’t know how I didn’t see it.” </p><p>“I mean, it isn’t all your fault. It wasn’t like I was trying to be obvious,” he insisted. “I was trying to hide it.”</p><p>“But that’s why I feel so dumb; because there <em> were </em> things you were doing that should’ve been obvious,” she explained. “You’re the only person who trusts me completely, who believes in me, who sees me for me <em> all the time </em>. You’re always there when I fall apart. You’re always there picking up my pieces and making me whole again - my own sister can’t even do that. How could I just take that at face value?”</p><p>“Because you assumed I was just trying to be a good friend?” He suggested. “It’s not unrealistic.”</p><p>“I just...wasted so much time and energy messing around when you were here the whole time and if I just opened my freaking mouth, I would’ve known that you felt the same way.”</p><p>“You can’t think like that, though - it’s not good to dwell on the past,” he assured her. “And now that everything's out in the open, we can do something about it, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” she agreed, taking his hands in her own, her heart pounding in her ears. “We’ve wasted enough time as it is.”</p><p>He chuckled. “I wouldn’t call it wasted time. We’ve just spent an extra long time getting to know each other.”</p><p>“God, this is probably going to be a little weird at first, right? Starting a relationship after being friends for so long,” she said, chewing on her bottom lip.</p><p>“Yeah, a little,” he said, giving her a half-smile. “But we’ll talk about it; I just don’t think this is the appropriate time or place.”</p><p>She ripped one of her hands away and brought it up to her face. “Oh shit! The wedding!”</p><p>“We should probably go back inside.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she agreed, standing up and smoothing out her dress. He quickly followed her lead and stood up as well. “I’m so happy that we were able to talk about this.”</p><p>“Me too,” he nodded. “Never would’ve thought tonight was going to end like this.”</p><p>“Me either,” she smiled, almost uncontrollably. Happy was an understatement. She leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his cheek, but before he had time to react, she grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward the venue. “Now let’s get back before they take away all the desserts!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>